


July 4, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell refused to wince from recent internal injuries.





	July 4, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell refused to wince from recent internal injuries as he smiled by his daughter after a recent creature attack in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
